The present disclosure relates generally to medical technology and in particular aspects to drainage catheter hubs attachable to drainage catheters that prevent leakage of fluids therefrom, and related systems.
Drainage catheters are used in a variety of medical procedures, including various catheterization procedures such as drainage of the bladder, kidney or biliary system, abscesses, other sites of fluid collection, and other minimally invasive procedures. Typical drainage catheters have externally-communicating suture lumens in their hubs with a silicone or rubber plug positioned in the hub that is used to seal around the suture. The silicone or rubber plug is used to seal around the suture and pressure is applied onto the plug for sealing around the suture when the drainage catheter is in a locked position. However, the drainage catheters can be prone to leaking fluids and/or gases, especially when the drainage catheters are in the unlocked state. Moreover due to the slick, smooth nature of certain sutures or tension members, it is very difficult to create a seal around them. Leakage of bodily fluids or other liquids and gases out of the drainage catheter can spread biohazards and compromise patient and user safety. A drainage catheter with a suture communicating externally of a main hub lumen typically requires some active user interaction to prevent leakage or the drainage catheter will leak.
There remain needs for devices, systems and methods for preventing leakage from drainage catheter hubs in any position from a locked position to an unlocked position and any position in between the locked and fully unlocked position without active user interaction. The present disclosure is addressed to those needs.